


Misunderstanding

by AmberBrown



Series: Reading between the Lines [11]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Pre-Series, argument
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:53:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23159602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmberBrown/pseuds/AmberBrown
Summary: Porthos is not sure if Aramis is ready for a relationship, and Aramis thinks Porthos does not want one.
Relationships: Aramis/Porthos
Series: Reading between the Lines [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1542634
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	Misunderstanding

**Author's Note:**

> This follows on from the previous story. It is mainly conversations that become a bit angsty.

‘Sorry, Aramis,’ said Treville with a sigh. ‘You’re the poor unfortunate soul who has to pick through these.’

Treville pointed at the pile of letters of introduction on his desk.

‘If Porthos is up to it he can help you. Perhaps you could weed out the attention seekers and boys that are just looking to impress their fathers... or lovers.’

Aramis managed a smile, ‘thank you, Captain,’ he said. ‘I could do with a break from the cadets.’

Treville sighed again, ‘yes, this accelerated training is not to my liking, but we need men trained up as quickly as possible.’

They both paused for a moment, the loss of twenty soldiers, a mixture of commissioned Musketeers and cadets, had left the garrison severely depleted. Once the initial shock had passed and the dead men had been buried with a brief period of mourning the difficult task of replacing them had begun. Aramis knew the Captain received a steady stream of letters from prospective Musketeers and their parents or guardians. Treville took great delight in employing men on light duty to sift through the letters and leave him with only the viable applicants’ letters to look through.

‘The other men can do without you for a few hours,’ said Treville, ‘this is as important as training the cadets up - ‘

‘ - and as I’m not allowed to take part in normal active duty I am the best man for the job.’

Aramis smiled at the Captain who raised an exasperated eyebrow.

‘I know why you’ve confined me to the garrison and I appreciate that you didn’t have to. You could have taken my commission… but instead, you’re giving me the chance to prove to you that I am still fit to be a Musketeer.’

Aramis had found the strict rules imposed by his Captain a shock. Treville had asked him to his office after muster on his first day back. When he had been told he would not be on active duty for three months Aramis had needed to sit down. For a few moments, he had thought Treville was going to take his commission after what had happened after the Savoy massacre. Instead, Treville wanted him to remain at the garrison during his working hours to ensure he did not suffer any more absences. 

‘I would not want to lose my first Musketeer,’ said Treville as he gathered up the pile of letters. ‘Not when I need him to help me select and train more men.’

Aramis took the letters graciously, ‘I’ll find a quiet spot to start work on them. I can keep an eye on the stable boys,’ said Aramis. ‘I think one of them is overfeeding the horses, and I think I’ve worked out which one.’

Treville nodded his approval as Aramis rose from the chair and turned to go.

‘How is Porthos?’ asked Treville. 

Aramis paused, he turned back with a sigh, ‘irritable. The wounds are healing well, I think it’s just uncomfortable for him now rather than painful. He’s nearly got full movement back, but he is still moving slowly and carefully. We’ll have to watch he doesn’t try to get back into the thick of things too quickly once he’s back.’

The Captain nodded, ‘I may have to keep him confined to the garrison as well, he can help you with the cadets… I’m sure he’ll love that. He can take his irritation out on them.’

It was Aramis’ time to nod his approval. He left the Captain and wandered back to the garrison yard. 

The February weather had not been as cruel as it could have been but Aramis still pulled his cloak tightly about himself as he walked across the yard. Since the massacre and the hours alone in the snow Aramis had found that he felt the cold a lot more than he had the previous year. Athos had not said anything, he had not commented on him ensuring his cloak was buttoned before they left Athos’ rooms each morning.

His friend had just been there when he needed to be. Athos had allowed him and Porthos to sleep in his spare bedroom, initially whilst Aramis recovered from his injuries but latterly whilst Porthos recovered from his punishment. Aramis sighed as he thought about all the two men had done for him in the past few weeks. Athos had helped him by giving him somewhere he could quietly recover away from the prying eyes of the other men in the garrison. Aramis knew the surviving Musketeers did not blame him for what had happened at Savoy but he had not been fit enough afterwards to cope with any questions they might have had.

And Porthos. 

Porthos had done something so brave and self-sacrificing Aramis did not think he would ever be able to thank the man enough. Porthos had taken the blame when Aramis had inadvertently killed a man. Deschamps, a man who had been persecuting them both for some months, had preyed on the still-recovering Aramis leading to him fighting back. The Red Guardsman’s death was an accident, and Aramis found it difficult to feel guilty for the man’s death when he was defending himself from an attack. The problem had been that others would not have believed Aramis was defending himself, which was where Porthos had come in. His friend, perhaps being foolhardy, had stepped up to take the blame and consequent punishment. The flogging had been the outcome Porthos and Treville had expected, it was the outcome they had hoped for. The alternative did not bear thinking about. Porthos had come very close to being hanged, which would certainly have been Aramis’ fate if Porthos had not taken the blame. 

Aramis had come to accept that what Porthos had done was for the best, but the cost to his friend had been high. The only good thing to have come out of the whole sordid affair, thought Aramis, was that it had finally given him the impetus to talk about what had happened at Savoy. As Porthos had slowly recovered physically Aramis had slowly recovered mentally. He had not realised how cathartic simply talking through what had happened with someone would be. 

And then there was the small matter of their relationship. 

Before he had left for Savoy he and Porthos had started to embark on something that Aramis knew would change his life. Porthos had made it quite clear he wanted to spend time with him and not just as friends. It had taken Aramis a while but he was ready to try a relationship with a man, not just a quick fuck with someone he would never see again. For years Aramis had convinced himself that he was a sinner for needing to sate his urges with other men. He would have sex and repent within hours. But Porthos had helped him to understand that his life did not need to be that way. 

They had kissed, just before he had been deployed. Aramis smiled at the memory. Sitting on the banks of the Seine when nobody else was around. He had instigated the kiss, but Porthos had kissed him back. 

Then Savoy and his injury had happened. His injury had led to Porthos being punished in his place. Aramis had thought for a while that they should not continue with their relationship, but after much thought, he had realised that he wanted to carry on. He knew Porthos did.

And now, as Porthos recovered, Aramis was ready to get back to where they had been before the massacre. Aramis wanted to be with Porthos. Before he had felt an urge to be with a man, a need, to sate his appetite, now he only wanted to be with Porthos. 

He pushed open the door to the infirmary, he knew the light was good in there and no one had been unfortunate to need the room for its usual purpose in the last few days. He pulled a chair over to one of the tables under the windows where he could watch the stables. The lad he thought was responsible for overfeeding the horses was busy rubbing down a couple of mares that had been used for a delivery, their riders had disappeared into the mess for a well-earned lunch. 

As he started to read through the letters, occasionally looking up to watch the stable boy Aramis continued to imagine what it would be like to be with Porthos. Something he had done frequently since admitting to his friend that he wanted to carry on with their relationship. He was a little apprehensive, he had never been with a man that he knew before. His previous encounters had all been with men passing through, that he would not see again. 

‘If you keep staring out of the window and not sorting out those letters we will be stuck with a lot of men who either cannot wield a sword or end up shooting themselves in the foot as soon as they pick up a gun.’

Aramis smiled, ‘sorry,’ he said looking around at Athos who had appeared at the doorway. ‘I am actually keeping an eye on George over there as well. He’ll be getting the feed for the horses soon.’

‘Of course, you are,’ replied Athos as he plonked a plate of bread and cheese in front of him. 

His friend pulled up another chair and sat next to him, pulling a couple of the letters towards him as he did so. 

‘How is your confinement?’

‘My confinement? I’m not with child Athos, I’m recovering from a bad head injury.’

Athos shrugged as he read the letter.

‘I know this Baron,’ he said idly before pausing. ‘Not personally. I know of him,’ he continued.

Aramis was sure his friend had just corrected what he said in an attempt to prevent him from asking questions. Athos’ past was a source of intrigue to both him and Porthos, but try as they might they could not get Athos to tell them about his life before he joined the Musketeers. Aramis wondered if that was one of the reasons Athos had managed to fit in well with their little group. Neither Porthos or he had upbringings they liked to remember let alone talk about and Athos seemed to fall into the same category. 

Athos had switched to reading the second of the two letters he had picked up.

‘This one is not suitable,’ he said, ‘far too cocky for his own good.’

‘Sometimes the hot-headed ones prove to make good soldiers.’

Athos shook his head, ‘this one says he can shoot a musket and hit the centre of the target with every shot and from up to 70 yards away…’

Aramis knew Athos was trying to get a reaction from him, he smiled and took the letter from his friend before putting it straight in the rejected pile.

Athos leaned a little closer, ‘not ready for the competition?’

Aramis chuckled and pulled a hunk of bread from the plate.

‘Have you thought any more about my proposal? Has Porthos?’

Aramis went back to looking out of the window for a few seconds. A few days previously Athos had suggested, not for the first time, that he and Porthos move into the rooms that Athos rented on a permanent basis. They had already been using Athos’ spare room for several weeks. 

'I really would not mind,' said Athos, 'I have no intention of letting the room go to someone I do not know. If it makes a difference you can both contribute to the rent.'

'And leave you with more money for wine,' said Aramis with a smile.

Athos tilted his head slightly and raised his eyebrows.

Aramis had already considered the suggestion. He had even talked to Porthos about it briefly. The idea was certainly appealing. When Athos had first offered the room to the pair they had turned him down due to the circumstances at the time. Simply put it would have looked odd. Aramis had been sharing a room with Marsac at the time, he could not have moved out without causing questions to be asked.

But now. Now that Marsac was gone and the pair had already been staying with Athos it was a natural step for them to take. Aramis did like the idea, particularly now that he was embarking on a relationship with Porthos. The security and privacy the room would bring was something they would not get anywhere else.

It was certainly tempting.

Athos interrupted his thoughts, 'it could just be a temporary arrangement to start with?'

'We have effectively moved in already,' mused Aramis. 'And our rooms here could be used for the new cadets.'

'If you ever get around to picking some,' Athos pointed out.

Aramis laughed, 'yes, then. On a temporary basis, I would like to move in. I am sure Porthos would be of the same opinion.'

'Good, then that is settled,' said Athos. 'Once Porthos is back out and about, we will have dinner to celebrate.'

'Like we used to,' said Aramis, thinking back to their frequent meals together when Athos had first joined the garrison, before the massacre.

'Like we used to,' repeated Athos.

MMMM

Porthos eased himself up to sit. He was finding moving easier but was stiff for a few moments after he had slept or been sat down. He knew that he was fit enough to at least return to the garrison and take on some light duties. He needed to keep moving, he wanted to build his strength back up. Despite only being inactive for a couple of weeks as the worst of the wounds healed Porthos was sure he had lost some of his strength and capability. Aramis had assured him he had not and that it would probably be worse if he rushed back to full duties. Porthos had been injured before and knew that Aramis was correct, he would only regret it if he went back to soldiering too quickly. The Captain had made it quite clear he was to take as long as necessary to recover. 

He had been visited by a few of the other Musketeers, they had been told what had happened and what Porthos had done for Aramis. The Musketeers were a tight-knit group, all the men had wished him well and told him that Aramis had been much improved over the recent days. After the initial shock of what had happened at Savoy had passed all the other men had been sympathetic to what Aramis had been through. Porthos knew it was not just Athos and Treville who were keeping an eye out for their friend. 

Porthos would be glad when things got back to normal. Even though it could never be the same, the loss of twenty men had left a hole in the garrison, all the surviving men had lost someone they were good friends with, a couple had lost siblings which had been hard. 

Life would return to normal in time.

Porthos managed to walk through to the living area with relative ease. He contemplated going to the stall along the road that sold pies. He chastised himself for the thought when he remembered the conversation between him and Aramis and Athos a few days before. They had told him he was not to go out alone. He had argued that he was a soldier and could defend himself. Athos had walked up to him and laid his hand on Porthos’ back. The action had caused him to gasp and reach out to grab the edge of the table for support. He had looked at Athos who had simply raised an eyebrow. 

With a smile, Porthos remembered the smirk that Aramis had tried to hide at the time. It had been good to see Aramis smiling again, despite it coming at a cost to him. Porthos loved to see Aramis smile. Loved to see his friend happy. He remembered the few hours before Aramis had been deployed to Savoy after they had kissed. Porthos was sure he had never seen his friend so happy, filled with thoughts of what they might do together.

His friend had certainly relaxed, it had taken Porthos a while but he had finally persuaded Aramis that they could enjoy each others company as more than just friends. The massacre and subsequent events had left them both a little wary. Aramis had even put a stop to their burgeoning relationship for a while. Those few days had been horrible for Porthos, thinking that once he was recovered Aramis would step away and not be as close to him any more. When Aramis had told him he had changed his mind and would like to carry on with their relationship Porthos would have liked to have gathered the man up in a tight embrace. He would have liked to, but probably would have passed out from the pain the action would have caused. 

One thing did still worry Porthos though, he worried that Aramis might be confused about what he wanted from any relationship they had. Porthos knew that he wanted a relationship with Aramis and Aramis was certainly acting as though he wanted the same. But what if his friend felt that he owed Porthos for what he had done? What if Aramis had not properly thought through what they were embarking on? After all, Aramis had spent most of his life believing that a sexual relationship with a man was a sin, despite his own urges to be with men. 

Porthos decided they should take it slowly, build the relationship, it was true that Porthos had not had a long term relationship with anyone either. He was not even sure what it would be like himself. He was excited to find out but wanted to be sure Aramis was in it for the right reasons. 

Wandering to the small window Porthos peered out at the street below, the market was starting to wind down. He spotted Aramis talking to the pie seller. She was in the process of putting two pies into a bag. Porthos had been expecting Athos to join them, their friend had been staying at the garrison whilst they both recovered but had returned to his own room a couple of nights before. Porthos wondered where Athos was. 

As he thought through the various possible reasons for Athos’ absence Porthos slowly moved about the room gathering plates and cutlery and some of the spices that they both liked to add to their meals. He was in the process of collecting a couple of cups when Aramis pushed the door open. 

‘I hope you’ve not been moving about too much,’ admonished his friend with a concerned expression.

Porthos smiled, ‘I know I’m not supposed to but it is very boring this recovering.’

‘Tell me about it,’ replied Aramis, ‘we’ve both had our fair share of being stuck inside over the last few months.’

‘But not any more,’ said Porthos.

‘No, not any more,’ said Aramis who finally smiled. ‘Athos was sent on a message delivery, apparently, it required someone with tact and diplomacy… not sure why Treville picked Athos.’

They both smirked. 

They sat in companionable silence for a few minutes enjoying the pies whilst they were still hot. Porthos always enjoyed the fact that neither of them felt the need to fill every silence. 

As he pushed his plate away and picked up his cup of wine Aramis smiled.

‘You know I was convinced George was overfeeding the horses?’ he said.

Porthos nodded, he had enjoyed Aramis telling him about his covert observations of the stable boys, it had become a source of entertainment for him each evening. Aramis had gradually narrowed down his suspects until he was convinced George was the culprit.

‘I was wrong to think George was the guilty party,’ said Aramis with a grin, his eyes lighting up as he talked. ‘It seems Rose has learned how to open the gate that keeps the horses away from the hay. She is the master criminal behind the overfed beasts.’

Porthos laughed. Aramis smiled.

‘I hope you hadn’t confronted poor George before you knew the truth.’

Aramis nodded,’ fortunately I did not have to face the embarrassment of apologising for a false accusation.’

As Porthos gathered the plates together he noticed Aramis watching him.

‘You said yourself I need to keep moving,’ he said. ‘I can tidy up a bit. It won’t hurt me.’

Aramis waved his hand in a gesture for Porthos to carry on, he leaned back and took a swig of his wine watching Prothos carefully. Porthos moved carefully, the last thing he wanted to do was cause his friend concern by wincing in pain due to a sudden movement. He noticed Aramis’ expression become pensive.

‘I… er… wondered if I could…’ Aramis was looking at his cup of wine, tilting it back slightly.

Porthos disliked the hesitation that seemed to have come over his friend. He pulled the chair he had been sitting in closer to Aramis and sat down, their knees touching. He reached out for the cup of wine and took it from his friend, setting it down before moving his hand to rest lightly over Aramis’ fingers.

‘What’s the matter?’ he asked.

Aramis looked at their hands for a few seconds before looking up. He smiled but the smile seemed oddly shy, something Porthos had not seen in Aramis for a while.

‘I wondered if we could… do... something together?’

He knew he had not managed to school his expression quickly enough by the look on Aramis’ face. Porthos leaned back, breaking the contact they had been sharing, Aramis instantly looked disappointed and hurt. Porthos knew he would have his work cut out to rescue the situation before he left his friend confused.

MMMM 

As he had hesitantly asked the question Aramis had wondered if he was moving too quickly. Porthos was still recovering but he wanted to be with him. Perhaps his old urges were taking over? Was he letting his need to be with a man guide him? Porthos had moved away from him breaking the welcome contact. 

Or had Porthos changed his mind and did not want to be with him? Had he simply been humouring him whilst he recovered? That had to be it. His friend had decided against resuming their fledgeling relationship. Had his head injury and the horrors that had followed caused Porthos to rethink what he wanted?

Aramis pushed the chair back loudly and stood up, he paced away before turning back to Porthos who was watching him.

‘You could have said. You could have told me you didn’t want to be with me?’

Aramis took a deep breath, he continued before Porthos could speak.

‘You seemed so keen to be with me. You’d been so upset when I thought it was a bad idea and then so happy when I changed my mind. Was that it? Because I changed my mind, you’ve decided you don’t want to be with me?’

Porthos shifted slightly in his chair and slowly pushed himself up to stand. Aramis backed away.

‘Were you just waiting until you were fully fit to move on to someone else? Someone who doesn’t have a past that haunts them. I’m getting better, I thought you wanted to help me.’

Porthos moved forward, quicker than Aramis thought he was capable of at that moment, he grabbed Aramis by the shoulders and pushed him firmly into the wall. Aramis was shocked at the move.

‘Shut up for a minute and let me speak,’ said Porthos who looked angry. ‘I am not stringing you along whilst I recover. I have not changed my mind about you because of your stupid, horrible, upbringing. I love you because of your perceived faults. I want to be with you because you have been the first man I’ve wanted to be with. Usually, I’m just looking for a quick fuck, someone to have a bit of fun with. That’s not what I want from you. How can you think that?’

Aramis stared at his friend, trying to take in everything he had said. One statement remained at the forefront of his mind. Porthos had said that he loved him. Aramis was stunned.

Porthos continued, his voice a little calmer, ‘I reacted just then because I want us to take this slowly. Not just because I’m still recovering but because I think that’s what you need. A few weeks ago I watched you walk into a church and confess that you had sinned by being with a man. Then you started to come around to the idea that it wasn’t wrong, just wrong in the eyes of the idiotic masses who follow rules like sheep. Aramis, when that happened, I was elated.’

Aramis still could not find any words to say. 

‘Aramis, I want you for you,’ said Porthos, his grip on Aramis’ shoulders loosening. ‘I want us to build something equally. The reason I reacted like that just now, I’m worried that you want to be with me for the wrong reasons. That you think you owe me for what I did. I wanted to be sure that we were both doing the right thing.’

Porthos stepped back releasing Aramis, who continued to stare at him.

‘I’m sorry,’ Aramis eventually said. ‘But you’re wrong. I don’t want to be with you because I feel I owe you. I do owe you, what you did for me - you saved my life - I don’t think I can ever repay you for that. But that’s not why I want to be with you. You are the first person I’ve wanted to be with, not needed to be with.’

Aramis made sure he emphasised the words ‘wanted’ and ‘needed’.

It was Porthos’ turn to stare at his friend. 

MMMM

He had got it all wrong. Aramis was thinking straight, not affected by his years of confusion about right and wrong. Not thinking that he had to repay him for what he had done. Porthos was not sure if he should apologise. He blinked a couple of times, realising the pain in his back had got worse after the quick movements, he regretted grabbing Aramis but at the time could not think of another way to get him to stop ranting and pay attention to him.

‘Good,’ Porthos said after a few seconds. ‘I’m… er… glad we sorted that out. Now… much as I would like to be with you right now, I think… actually, I need to lie down.’

Aramis was quick to grab his friend as he wilted, Porthos was grateful. 

‘I told you not to move about too quickly,’ admonished Aramis as he helped Porthos to the bedroom.

‘Well, you shouldn’t have made me angry,’ Porthos retorted with a pained chuckle, hoping his friend would take it the right way.

‘I’m sorry,’ Aramis said with a conciliatory smile. 

‘I’m sorry I didn’t think you could tell the difference between what you had before when you slept with someone and what we have.’

Aramis eased Porthos to sit on the edge of the bed, ‘I guess we still have things to learn about each other,’ he said as he knelt in front of his friend. 

Porthos looked at his friend, ‘sorry I shouted at you.’

Aramis shook his head, he rested his hand on Porthos’ thigh, ‘you were only thinking about me. And you really don’t have to worry that I’m confused, I’m really not.’

‘I understand that now,’ Porthos replied.

He shifted slightly and gasped as the still healing wounds were pulled. Aramis steadied him, just his touch alone seemed to soothe him. Slowly and using Aramis for support Porthos managed to lie down. He allowed Aramis to untuck his shirt and push it up, the light touch of his friend's fingers on his back sent the familiar and welcome thrill of excitement through him. Even though he knew he was in no state to engage in anything with Aramis at that moment he felt himself getting aroused. He was glad Aramis had pulled a blanket over him. He thought back to their brief argument, he had not meant to say that he loved Aramis. He hoped Aramis had missed him saying that. He did love the man, wanted to be with him, but did not want to scare him off. 

‘I think you’ve just strained it, the stitches aren’t pulled. But you really need to rest, Porthos, I should have made you stay in bed for a few more days.’

Porthos was aware of Aramis stepping away from him, ‘can you manage your breeches, or do you need help?’

He shook his head, ‘it’s not as bad as it was.’

He shifted slowly onto his back, he realised Aramis was watching him carefully for any further signs of pain. Porthos stared back at him defiantly for a few seconds causing Aramis to smile again.

As he undid his breeches and shuffled out of them he watched Aramis move to the other side of the second bed. His friend pushed the bed closer, so that they were touching, pulling the tucked in blankets lose and covering both the beds. He returned to Porthos and helped him to pull his breeches and shirt off. Aramis paused for a few seconds when he noticed that Porthos was half hard, his cock tenting his underclothes. Porthos looked away.

‘Sorry,’ he said. 

Aramis looked at him with a raised eyebrow, ‘why are you sorry? I’m flattered… as long as that’s because of me?’

Porthos slapped Aramis’ arm, ‘of course it’s for you… although we - ‘

‘ - really can’t do anything because you are in more pain than you are letting on,’ finished Aramis.

Porthos nodded as he pushed himself up to sit and let Aramis take his shirt off him. Aramis trailed his fingers over his arm as he did so.

‘Stop that,’ said Porthos, ‘it’s not fair. I may have to insist you move the bed away again.’

Porthos had managed to maintain a serious tone and expression.

‘I can tell when you are lying,’ said Aramis with a smile. ‘But you’re right, much as I really want to have some fun, you need to rest.’

Aramis pulled the blankets back over Porthos before wandering off to tidy up and lock the door. 

He could hear his friend pottering about in the other room. Porthos knew they had somehow taken a leap forward in their relationship, perhaps cleared the air when neither of them had known it needed clearing was the turning point. They both knew they were in it for the right reasons and both knew they wanted to be together. The whats, hows and whens would come. Porthos smiled, he looked forward to what was to come.

Aramis returned to the bedroom pulling his shirt loose as he walked. He kicked off his boots before sitting on the edge of the bed.

‘Do you want any of the painkillers?’ he asked.

Porthos shook his head, ‘it’s really not too bad now, just throbs a bit.’

Aramis nodded, ‘well don’t suffer in silence.’

His friend pulled his shirt over his head and hooked it over a chair. Aramis had his back to Porthos who could not help spotting the bruises on his back.

‘Did I do that?’ he asked. ‘When I pushed you back?’

Porthos was mortified that he had hurt Aramis when he was angry.

‘You didn’t mean to do it and I was so worked up you probably wouldn’t have been able to get a word in if you hadn’t pushed me,’ Aramis turned towards him. ‘You are not to get upset about me getting a bit bruised. Because that will annoy me.’

Aramis looked sternly at him for a few seconds before he smiled. Porthos nodded and returned the smile. He circled the beds and slipped in next to Porthos.

‘Turn on your side,’ instructed Aramis, indicating for Porthos to face away from him.

Porthos slowly did as he was told. He was unable to hide a smile as Aramis moved to lie directly behind him, slipping his arm around him. Porthos was pleased his wounds had started to heal, there would have been no chance of Aramis holding him in such a way otherwise. His friend was careful not to hold him too tightly, but Porthos did not care. His friend was holding him. He reached up and clutched at Aramis’ hand, closing his fingers around Aramis’. 

They had suffered a few very difficult weeks but were on their way back to normality. Back to what they had started before all the horrible things had conspired against them. Porthos was only too happy to look forward. 

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it. 
> 
> I plan to have them get up to some more physical stuff in the next story. Their relationship is about to move forward...


End file.
